Allegra
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Allegra | jname=マキ | tmname=Maki | slogan=no | image=Allegra.png | size=100px| caption= Allegra| gender=Female | hometown=Unknown | region=Unknown | relatives=Unknown| trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=no | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=yes | epnum=M10 | epname=The Rise of Darkrai | enva=Emily Williams| java=Shōko Nakagawa| }} Allegra (Japanese: マキ Maki) is a minor character who appeared in The Rise of Darkrai. In the movies Allegra was introduced with and Maury when they wanted to , , and respectively. Allegra battled with her against Brock and his . It is unknown who was the victor. Later she shows up with her friends again in front of the Space-Time Towers wanting to battle again. She was going to battle Dawn and her until they were interrupted by a bright light over the two towers. Soon showed up and the battle was postponed. Allegra and her friends soon discovered that they couldn't leave Alamos Town because of a mysterious fog. Anyone who tried to run through the fog would end up back where they started. Even her 's didn't work on it. She soon began to search for Darkrai, along with many other Trainers, after Baron Alberto said that it was the cause of all the problems. Later on, it was discovered that and were the real problem and she used her Infernape, along with the help of Kai's and Maury's , to try to stop them. After everything returned to normal, Allegra participated in the Alamos where she faced off against Dawn during the Battle Stage. Using her Infernape against Dawn's Piplup, she was able to win the battle, taking home the Ribbon, according to the ending credits. Pokémon This listing is of Allegra's known in the : is Allegra's main Pokémon. It was first seen when Allegra used it to battle 's and although Infernape was very quick and powerful, it found Croagunk to be a tough opponent. It was later used to battle ; however, it, like many of the other Pokémon present, fell victim to Darkrai's . Afterwards, it was used to hold off the disintegration of Alamos Town and helped Allegra win the Alamos Contest. Infernape's known moves are , , and .}} Tsutomu Osaka |desc= briefly appeared when it was used by Allegra to try to dispel the fog surrounding Alamos Town. Honchkrow's only known move is .}} Contests Sinnoh Ribbons This listing is of the Ribbons Allegra has obtained: * Ribbon (The Rise of Darkrai) Artwork Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=中川翔子 Shōko Nakagawa |en=Emily Williams |fi=Jenni Sivonen |de=Tanya Kahana |it=Renata Bertolas |ko=유상우 Yu Sangu }} In the manga In the movie adaptations Allegra appeared in the of the tenth film, in which she, along with and Maury, confronted after being convinced by Baron Alberto that the was responsible for the strange events taking place in Alamos Town. Trivia * Allegra, , and Maury own the final form of each Sinnoh starter Pokémon. ** Out of all of these three, Allegra is the only one who has been shown to own any Pokémon other than their Sinnoh starter. * Allegra's dub name was revealed via a Mailbag question on Pokémon.com. * During her Infernape's battle against Brock's Croagunk, she seems to be moving in sync with it while they were battling close up. Names Category:Coordinators de:Allegra es:Allegra fr:Allegra it:Allegra ja:マキ zh:小薪